MY HEART BEATS ONLY FOR YOU
by m.ochi-x
Summary: AKAME .:. OS - SHONEN AI // C'est si douloureux de perdre l'être le plus cher qui soit, d'autant plus lorsque l'on se sent atrocement coupable.


_**Title **: My Heart Beats Only For You [mon coeur ne bat que pour toi]_

_**Author **: mochi_

_**Genre **: Yaoi ~ Deathfic [Angst]_

_**Characters **: Akanishi Jin & Kamenashi Kazuya_

_**Pairing **: Akame_

_**Rating **: PG-13_

_**Words **: 1694_

_**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et cette histoire est totalement fictive [heureusement d'ailleurs...]._

_**Summary **: c'est si douloureux de perdre l'être le plus cher qui soit, d'autant plus lorsque l'on se sent atrocement coupable._

_**Random **: Ne me tuez pas ! Pour celles qui veulent rester de bonne humeur, ne lisez pas =/ Je me suis moi-même plombée le moral en l'écrivant... ENJOY 8D_

_

* * *

  
_

Il est tard, je sors du studio. Je viens de passer une journée tout aussi atroce que les précédentes mais je tiens bon. Ne t'en fais pas, je tiendrai bon. Pour toi. Pour 'nous'. Chaque jour, je repasse au même endroit, je parcours le même chemin. Je marche silencieusement dans la pénombre. Les rues sont désertes. Ce silence est si pesant. Je tourne la tête. Ce lieu m'est familier. Pas seulement parce que je passe à côté tous les jours pour me rendre à la Johnny's, non, mais parce que dans ce parc, nous avions l'habitude de nous asseoir sur un banc. Tu te rappelles ? Ce banc surplombé par un saule pleureur. C'était 'notre' coin. Nous étions à l'abri des regards. On pouvait ainsi passer de bons moments ensemble, après le travail, sans risquer d'être dérangés par des yeux quelque peu curieux. Comme à mon habitude, je me mets à courir. Ces souvenirs sont vraiment trop douloureux. Je n'ai plus la force de supporter tout ça, depuis ce qu'il s'est passé...

Je suis enfin arrivé chez moi et je n'ai qu'une envie ; m'écrouler sur mon lit et sombrer dans un profond sommeil, loin de la réalité. Cette dure réalité que je souhaite fuir de toute mon âme. Si seulement je le pouvais...

Je franchis la porte de mon appartement. Mon regard se pose aux alentours. Il fait sombre. L'atmosphère y est pesante, froide, glaciale. Je me dirige d'un pas nonchalant vers ma chambre. Je n'ai pas faim ce soir. Une boule me comprime l'estomac et ma gorge est nouée. Je ne peux décidément rien avaler. Arrivé dans la pièce de mes désirs, je m'effondre de tout mon long sur les draps. Je lève les yeux et fixe le plafond. Je réfléchis. A quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Pourquoi je me lève tous les matins ? Pourquoi je me couche tous les soirs ? Je soupire. Sans toi, plus rien n'a d'intérêt.

Je détourne les yeux. Deux photos posées sur la table de chevet attirent mon attention. Je tends le bras et les saisis avec nervosité. Les remords m'envahissent. Je les observe, moi qui les connais pourtant par cœur. Sur la première, on se ressemble tellement toi et moi. Mais ne dit-on pas 'Qui se ressemble s'assemble' ? Ce proverbe, j'aurais aimé pouvoir y croire encore...

Ce jour-là, nous étions tous les deux, avec le reste des KAT-TUN, partis pour New York. Tu te souviens ? J'étais vraiment heureux d'être avec toi. Et puis tu ne savais même pas dans quel bonheur je nageais lorsque l'on nous avait annoncé que l'on poserait pour une séance photo, rien que tous les deux. Ensemble. Cette journée-là, rien d'autre n'avait plus compté à mes yeux. Tout ce qui m'importait était de me tenir près de toi, que l'on soit réunis aux yeux des autres. Même si cela n'avait duré qu'une journée, j'étais heureux. Oui car il faut bien dire que notre relation avait tout intérêt à rester secrète. Tu imagines si elle avait été amenée à se savoir ? Je n'aurais pas donné cher de notre peau. Notre carrière, nos fans, notre renommée, tout cela se serait bien vite écroulé. Quoiqu'en y repensant, j'aurais été prêt à tout abandonner pour 'nous'. J'y croyais tellement... Enfin bon, au moins, maintenant, nous n'avons plus à nous en faire...

Que dire d'autre ? Je t'enlace, comme pour te protéger. Si tu savais à quel point te prendre dans mes bras me manque. Sentir ta chaleur sous mes mains, ta douceur sous mes doigts. Une larme se met à couler le long de ma joue. Mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ?

Mon regard se pose sur la deuxième photo. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en revoyant cette scène. Nous étions encore jeunes mais déjà si proches. Nous nous étions tellement amusés ce jour-là qu'il me serait impossible de l'oublier. Je ne peux d'ailleurs oublier aucun moment passé avec toi. Chacun était unique, merveilleux. Cela fait déjà dix ans que nous nous connaissions. Tu te rends compte ? Ces années sont passées tellement vite et maintenant, une minute sans toi me paraît durer une éternité. Notre jeunesse était formidable, tu ne trouves pas ? Nous étions toujours ensemble. On se soutenait l'un l'autre, on s'amusait, on surmontait les épreuves à deux, on partageait tout. Et me dire que tout cela est terminé me fait perdre pied. Je deviens fou. Je suis fou de toi. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour te voir sourire ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois encore.

Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Ma respiration s'accélère, mon cœur s'emballe. Je souffre tellement et tu n'es pas là pour me réconforter. Je laisse tomber les photos silencieusement sur le sol froid. J'enfouis mon visage dans les draps fins. Ces draps qui ont gardé ton odeur. Ces draps qui ont, de si nombreuses fois, été témoins de notre amour, de nos ébats... Je m'y sens bien. Je ferme les yeux, repensant à tous ces moments de partage, de joie intense, de jouissance, de bien être. J'ai mal, si mal. J'essaye de me calmer. C'est dur. Ma respiration et mon cœur commencent petit à petit à reprendre un rythme convenable. Pourquoi en sommes-nous là aujourd'hui ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi notre bonheur s'est-il effondré ?

Je me souviens de cette nuit-là. Comme si c'était hier. Cette nuit où tout a basculé. Cette nuit où rien n'aurait jamais dû se passer. Cette nuit... où je t'ai perdu. Une lourde obscurité recouvrait la ville toute entière. Je t'avais invité à passer la soirée chez moi. A cette demande, tu étais heureux. Je le sentais dans ta voix à travers le combiné du téléphone. Je l'étais aussi. J'avais tout préparé, cette nuit allait être parfaite pour nous deux. Elle aurait due être parfaite...

Les minutes s'écoulaient et tu n'arrivais toujours pas. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. J'essayais de t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas. Mon dieu, j'espérais que rien de grave ne te soit arrivé. Je faisais les cent pas à travers le salon de l'appartement. Si tu savais à quel point j'étais anxieux. Soudain, mon portable s'était mis à vibrer. Tu venais de m'envoyer un message.

"Désolé mon cœur, je suis un peu en retard.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je me ferai pardonner.

J'arrive dans quelques minutes.

A tout de suite "

J'étais soulagé. Tellement soulagé que j'avais décidé de partir à ta rencontre. Si j'avais su comment tout cela se terminerait, je ne serais jamais parti de chez moi... J'avais pris mon manteau et étais sorti en trombe, plus excité que jamais. Il faisait froid dehors et de minuscules gouttelettes tombaient du ciel. Peut-être était-ce un signe pour m'informer de la tragédie qui s'annonçait. Si seulement j'avais pu l'interpréter à ce moment là. Mais j'étais aveugle. Tu occupais toutes mes pensées...

Je courais sous la pluie qui devenait de plus en plus forte. J'étais trempé jusqu'aux os mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voulais à ce moment-là, c'était être près de toi, dans tes bras, te sentir contre mon corps. Arrivé à un carrefour, je t'avais vu de l'autre côté de la rue. Tu marchais dans ma direction mais tu ne m'avais pas encore remarqué. Je t'avais appelé. Tu avais levé la tête et me faisais un signe de main en m'apercevant. Et c'est à ce moment-là que tout a basculé.

J'étais si pressé de te retrouver que je m'étais élancé en plein milieu de l'avenue. Je n'avais pas vu la voiture qui arrivait. Cette voiture qui allait mettre fin à tout 'ça'. Tu criais mon nom mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je continuais à courir. Soudainement, je t'avais vu affluer vers moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi alors je m'étais arrêté. Une vive lumière était venue m'éblouir. J'avais tourné la tête et avais vu ce véhicule qui se dirigeait vers moi à toute allure. Tu accélérais. Je fermais les yeux, pensant que c'était la fin. J'avais entendu un bruit sourd. Je m'étais senti m'écrouler de tout mon être sur le sol ferme.

Après quelques minutes, j'avais ouvert les yeux. L'eau ruisselait sur mon visage. Étais-je mort ? Je m'étais levé difficilement. Je ne ressentais pourtant aucune douleur. Ma vision revenait petit à petit. Et ce que j'avais le plus redouté se tenait devant mes yeux. Tu étais là, allongé sur le sol. Tu ne bougeais plus. Je m'approchais de toi. Des larmes se mêlaient à la douce eau de pluie qui inondait mon visage. Je t'avais pris dans mes bras. Tu ne réagissais pas. Je t'appelais, je hurlais ton nom. Tu ne réagissais toujours pas. J'avais enfoui mon visage dans ton cou. Je respirais ton odeur. Mes chaudes larmes parsemaient ta peau si douce. Un filet de sang s'écoulait lentement de ton front. C'était fini.

Je reprends tout à coup mes esprits. Mon oreiller est maculé de ce liquide salé qui ne cesse de s'écouler de mes yeux. Comme tous les soirs, je m'endors en repensant à toi. A 'nous'. C'est moi qui aurais dû m'éteindre cette nuit-là, pas toi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Sais-tu quel enfer je vis tous les jours, depuis que tu n'es plus à mes côtés ? J'ai mal. Si mal. Je me sens tellement coupable.

Jin, pourquoi as-tu pris ma place ? me répétais-je sans cesse.

Je pleure ma douleur, ma souffrance, mon mal être. Aujourd'hui, mon cœur ne bat plus que pour toi.

- Je t'aime tant...


End file.
